Love on High Seas: Destined Lovers
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue finally gets her fond wish of spending the day with the man she loves, the troubled Werewolf Brendan Richards. PotC does not feature in a large way in this particular story although the fandom is hugely integral to the AU. Post series.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Destined Lovers"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Prue finally gets her fond wish of spending the day with the man she loves, the troubled Werewolf Brendan Richards.  
Challenge: Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 6-10-10 to have Prue spend an evening with a man other than Andy  
Warnings: AU  
Word Count: 504  
Timeline: This story happens after the close of the series.  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Captain Jack Sparrow and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Logan/Wolverine, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Brendan Richards, Ola LaBelle, and everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Prue nestled closer into Brendan's loving arms as they lay on the shore, gazing up at the beautiful, full moon. She had feared this night might never come, but at long last, it had. She had spent the entire day with the man she loved, and the whole glorious thing - from the breakfast he had carried to her in bed; to their training session where she had helped him to control his wolven instincts and he had taught her fencing; to their picnic lunch and the stroll they had taken afterwards, hand in hand, through the forest; and now their stargazing, - had been absolutely perfect!

Even despite the dangers the full moon brought, they were still together now, and Prue thrilled to be in her love's arms, nestled together, in the moonlight. She knew her sisters, their godmother, her husband, and Captain Jack huddled in the nearest bushes and behind the closest trees, but there was no longer a need for their protection. Brendan had finally given the magical ring Ola LaBelle had given Prue for him a chance while not chained, and still he had not wolfed!

Brendan allowed himself the pleasures of nuzzling Prue's long, silky hair. She thrilled at his touch but reminded herself that they were being watched. She might yearn for Brendan to have his way with her so much that it physically hurt at times, but she'd never allow it in front of an audience for she knew her love would be horrified when he found out that they had been watched afterwards!

"It's a miracle," Brendan breathed into her ear. He, too, knew the others were there and would have known his brother was present even if he'd been unable to smell him.

"What is?" she whispered back. "The ring?" She knew he was thinking of something else and wondered what it could be.

"Yes," he answered softly, lipping her ear and wishing he was brave enough to be truly alone with her, "and no. You loving me. Thank you, Prue. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and made me happier than I've ever had a right to be!" A howl surged in his heart, and for the first time, he trusted himself to let it go. "I LOVE !" he howled and then devoured her lovely face in sweet, passionate kisses filled with all the love he'd always feel only for her.

Prue thrilled as he kissed her and returned his every touch with just as much passion and love. She smiled against his lips at the secret she knew. She was not the miracle; he was! He and his family had saved her and her family! He had whisked her off of her feet during the most despairing time of her life and given her something to hold on to and believe! It was their love, she realized as her heart and soul sang with the most happiness she'd ever felt, that had saved each other, just as destined lovers were supposed to do.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
